wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for November 2, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. I had a reasonably productive week this past week; it definitely helps when you don't have too many side projects going on to distract you and when life lets up a tiny bit. This past week's translation work in Chapter 2.0 of the Elegy campaign was particularly productive. I began work on Scene Six on Monday, the final scene in that chapter with 42 blocks of text to translate. A whopping thirty-five syntactic reviews were completed this past week, with three of those blocks going on to completion before the week was out. Barring any major calamities or RL butting in (a distinct possibility at any point during this coming month), I anticipate being able to complete the syntactic reviews of the remaining seven text blocks before the end of the week. Two new terms were generated this week and five terms were re-purposed, correlating to eighteen reverse terms; the relatively low count is no doubt due to the fact that I was focusing more on syntactic reviews than on finalized translation work. The shortened list should enable me to get a little bit more work done later today on other matters with the Elegy campaign. I also worked on the Starting Notes section in Chapter 2.1 of the Elegy campaign. Basically what I'm doing there is giving players a chance to role-play their introductions to one another before the story gets to going in earnest, and what I'm doing is describing the ongoing gathering from each of the characters' own point of view. I am making some good progress there; on Tuesday I finished work on Le'a'he's notes and worked on Nagkilin's. I completed notes on both Nagkilin and Thrakyaga on Wednesday, and I spent the remainder of the week working on Knav'qith's notes. There are four more members of the Demon's Eye Pack for whom I have to complete notes, and I'm hopeful that I will get that work done by the end of this coming week. Some work also took place on the dialogue of the Mission Prologue for Chapter 2.1 on Monday, which is where I need to focus my work before the translation of Scene Six wraps up. Work also continued on the WCCCG VASSAL mod this past week. I did find a few bugs to work out on Monday and I went ahead and took care of them before the day was out; namely, I discovered that Flights weren't stacking on top of Nav Point Modifier cards. I also made some corrections to the rules set that day, and set up the initial module page at VASSAL. Anxious to get the mod up to the public, I decided on Tuesday to go ahead and put the file up on Dropbox. Later that same day, the CIC administrators granted me permission to post the mod on the CIC SolSector server, and still later that day I found that one of the VASSAL admins had not only put the file up at the VASSAL site, but that they had also done an optimization run on the images. The end result - all the card images were "straightened" and the mod's size was reduced to around 75 megabytes. After building four themed decks for the mod on Wednesday, I discovered that the VASSAL guys had reverted the Stealth Technology cards to their original imagery during their optimization. I was able to re-add the text I added to the cards (to add an effect that Mag Force 7 originally intended) on Thursday and built four more themed decks that same day. Finally, while building additional themed decks on Friday, I discovered a number of bugs in relation to the Kilrathi 2 player, namely that their Crew and Pilot cards didn't behave properly in the draw pile. I also discovered that deck building behavior for certain Confederation 2 and Kilrathi 2 cards was broken, and all of that needed to be fixed. A bugfix version of the mod was posted to the VASSAL website that same day, and the theme decks built on Friday were also added to the online collections. I've been learning a lot about deck building strategy and have had opportunity to use that knowledge this past week in two RL games I've played with my oldest son. My Plan for this week is more of the same - translation work in Chapter 2.0 and general work in Chapter 2.1, with forays into the WCCCG mod as necessary. I do sense the end coming up for work in Chapter 2.0 at long last; it'll be nice to scratch another section of the Elegy campaign off of my to-do list. I do anticipate Chapter 2.1 taking a little longer than I would've liked, but then again it is the first mission chapter and it took me a good long while just to figure out a structure that I liked. I think if I do finish up Chapter 2.0 I'll go ahead and start in on Chapter 2.2, just to keep work on two different chapters going at the same time. Mix it up a little, you know. I'm also looking for opponents to play me with the WCCCG mod. Just sayin'. I had one, but he's six and our last game ended when he threw a fit over whether I was going to blow up one of his Hellcats or one of his Arrows... Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on November 9th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts